Josh Fausto
Josh Fausto, the main range support and the tech-savvy member of the Derps, although he relies on Adam to help him acquire the technological equipment that the Derps require on large scale missions. Currently he is no longer in contract with a demon, which was expelled in the fight with Mr. Moon, both demons have been banished back into the depths of which they came from. He is well versed in close range, and long range combat marksmanship, that said he can be either a sniper giving cover fire, or one of the men on the front lines, charging into the fray. Background After graduating APC after the rest of the Derps, he is the youngest member of the group (and the most eccentric during school) he had decided to pursue his ability in 3D, his spare time dedicated to training in the art of combat marksmanship under the tutelage of his father According to Josh, his first encounter with supernaturals was long before he reunited with the Derps, a mysterious figure stalking him in the forests while training to be an accomplished marksman, His first major incident involved saving a woman named Isabela, from two what seemed to be like mercenaries who assaulted and tried to kill her, who didn't die, even after fatal wounds such as being shot in the head. After saving her, he decided to stay with her, to protect her, in which he grew fond of her. Later on, he would face the 'boss' of these two, who was a crime lord who he later found out after fighting him, was a vampire. But in the fight, Isabela was taken back, and the vampire escaped, he searched for her afterwards. Multiple Identities 'Faust' His true name, lost throughout the months of death and deceit. Many believe him to be dead, killed in the shootout at The Fort, but few, know the truth. Jhom His alter ego, nicknamed 'Kadena' (And later finding out, a doppelganger). He who fights in the night, he who slays from the shadows. The vengeance of the innocent, who's blood has been spilt. The chains who clink in the darkness, and the blade that flashes, right before the pain of death. He. Is. Jhom. (Currently at the bottom of the ocean, encased in concrete, thanks to Kraymbuster. Also he was possessed by a demon of wrath, who, after Dennis had captured, interrogated, and provoked, is now currently residing in, along with Jhoms persona. ..... Thanks a lot Dennis, have fun with your shiny new demon! As of late, the demon was banished along with his arch-nemesis Mr. Moon, in a ritualistic circle, after doing battle with dennis (And almost killing him) Michel Vonbeon The real Josh Fausto, his given name after apparently surviving the shootout at The Fort, the identity crafted for him when he moved to Australia, but returned as a tourist under said name. Alabang Assasin The nickname given to him, after the unfortunate incident, at Alabang, they sent squads of men, and two choppers after him, taking hails of bullets, RPG's and even assaults from the choppers (all of which he had destroyed or killed with his gun), and getting away. Afterwards, he had been taken to killing on corrupt officials, even their relatives who squandered and stepped on the innocent. Many believe he is dead, died at the hands of Dennis Basuel, Kraymbuster. (He has lost his power of being invulnerable to damage when Mr. Moon was banished along with Jhom) Henry De Leon His current identity, an employee for the governmental agency, the NBI (National Bureau of Investigation), He has no recollection of how he had attained this identity, but Derpman has a hunch that it was not by normal means. He has no clue if what had happened to him. But using this new identity to good use, he is currently using it to find out insider information, quickly and quietly. Notable Character Traits A drive for justice, almost an obession, Derpman knows this to be the work of the Demonic contract contract he had made. When out on missions, he often wears a tattered bullet-ridden black hooded cloak. Also those who know him well (eg. Adam) Know he has a case of paranoia and schizophrenia, which both hinders and assist's him. Both letting him be wary of an ambush waiting to happen, and an ambush that does not exist. After investing his time into a psychiatrist, he is currently cured of his paranoia, with his schizophrenia on the way to being cured as well. His current fight with his psychological disabilities is to 'not touch his guns' until he is better. Which was sanctified by the Fate/Time mage Derpman. Powers And Abilities First and foremost is his remarkable ability with a firearm, be it a shotgun, rifle, automatic, or revolver. But his preferred weapons of choice, are pistols, and a powerful sniper-rifle for long-range support. Formidable at range, he is also to be feared up close, for to the untrained eye, it would look like he is all but invincible in the fray of bloody battle. Bullets hailing upon his body, a vampire's punch that would kill an ordinary human, or even a werwolves deadly claw. Seem to have no effect on him, which makes him a fearsome close-quarters fighter, but even with all that he still prefers to use his firearms even in melee range. Give this man a gun, and you better hope you are behind the barrel fighting with him, rather then against him, staring down that barrel with bullets hailing down towards you. (He has lost his power of being invulnerable to damage when Mr. Moon was banished along with Jhom. But he is still deadly at close range, capable of wielding his dual glocks as if they were an extension of his body.) He is also knowledgeable about the hunting of the supernatural, more specifically the supernatural of the flesh, but also covering demons, not as knowledgeable as Derpman, but in his long fight against his enemies, he picked up a trick or two. Relationships with the other characters Currently with the other Derps, the only ones he knows of fighting in this battle against the darkness, are Adam, Derpman, Dennis, Kim, Dennis and Mike. Occasionally he will quarrel with Derpman about some technicalities and misunderstandings, and have to keep watch over his back in case Kim tries to kill him again or make suggestions that lead to his imminent or long-term demise. He still fights with them as allies and as a friend. He currently has little ties to Drix and Shiela, but is always happy to help, as Drix has gotten them out of sticky situations every so often. He would take a bullet for either of them, provided that bullet hits his kevlar vest. Fast friends with The second generation, he has quite the expectations with the crew. He finds Ramses, Charlie, Dustin, and Yuri capable and sane. Joe he cant quite figure out, although he is grateful for his 'Gung-Ho' and 'Today is a good day to die' attitude, which makes him unpredictable. As well as Nelson, the resident 'Gunslinger' of the secondary group, he is not only obsessed with the firearms he keeps, but also with tanks. In fact he is more 'out of it' then he was. He worries that someday, Nelson would acquire a tank, and lord only knows what he would do with it... Albeit he wouldn't say no to acquiring much better firepower for the Derps.Category:People